


Day 4: First Date

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is owned by BBC and Shine. These characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 4: First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is owned by BBC and Shine. These characters are not mine, I just bend them to my will.

Arthur checked his breath one last time before knocking on Merlin’s door. As the door opened, Arthur smiled nervously.

“Arthur…” Merlin looked down at the wilting bouquet of, _were those dandelions?_ “Arthur, what are you doing here?”

Arthur shoved the dandelions in Merlin’s face. He sneezed and glared at Arthur, pushing his hand, and the weeds, out of the way.

“I’m trying to court you properly, Merlin.” Merlin stared at the blonde incredulously.

“Court… me?” Merlin squeaked out.

“Yes, _Mer_ lin, court you. Now take the sodding flowers.” Merlin took the bouquet and set them on the table next to him.

“You do realize I’m not a girl, right?” He asked warily. “Because flowers aren’t my thing, and if you planned this as you would plan an evening with Gwen, I’m sure to be against that as well.” He said it in jest, but at the look on the King’s face, Merlin stopped dead. “You didn’t, did you? Please tell me you didn’t.” Arthur’s face fell, and he coughed into his hand, looking away.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief. “Come in.” He motioned Arthur in, and moved aside. Merlin sat down on Gaius’s bed, and turned towards Arthur. He sighed. “OKay, I give. What did you have planned for us tonight?”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, disrupting the carefully styled disarray that took him a half hour to get to stay. _‘So much for looking nice’_ he thought. “I was thinking maybe a horse ride through the forest, and a picnic by the creek?” He sounded almost embarrassed. “Look, if you don’t want to go, that’s fine. I just thought-”

Merlin cut him off. “That sounds.. nice, actually. I would love to, Arthur” He smiled, and took Arthur’s hand. “Shall we be off?”

“S-Sure.” Arthur cleared his throat. “I mean, yes, let’s.” He lead Merlin down through the corridors, and out front, where a horse was already waiting for them.

“Only one?” Merlin inquired. Arthur blushed and mumbled something Merlin couldn’t make out. “What?”

“I figured we could share. Unless you want your own horse, obviously. I can send for somebody to get you one” Arthur started to flag down one of his knights’ squires nearby.

“Don’t bother, Arthur. Don’t make his life more difficult than it already is.” Merlin waved at the squire and continued. “I’m sure I can tolerate sharing a horse _just this once_.” He winked cheekily at Arthur, and climbed swiftly on to the horse’s back. “Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there?” Arthur stared for a moment before he finally came to his wits and climbed on in front of Merlin.

“Okay, now it might be safer if you hold on to my waist. The trail is rough up ahead, and I’d hate to lose the most incompetent manservant in all the five kingdoms. It would be a terrible loss” Arthur deadpanned.

“Oi, prat! I could get off this horse and go back to my chambers, you know.” But he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist anyway, and they were off.

At the creek, they ate simple sandwiches that Arthur actually prepared himself.

“I’m impressed.” Merlin said around a mouthful of bread. “You’ve obviously missed your calling. Maybe you should give up this whole royalty thing and become a cook.”

“Sod off.” Arthur replied, throwing an apple at his companion.

The rest of the day went similarly, talking about this and that, Merlin filling him in on the castle gossip. _(“Leon’s squire bedded who? Really?”)_

But soon, the sun began to set behind the trees. Merlin sighed and asked, “We have to go now, don’t we?”

Arthur nodded solemnly, but said nothing. Merlin looked down, and started gathering the blanket and basket.

“Merlin.” Merlin looked up, and Arthur leaned forward, capturing Merlin’s lips in a gentle kiss. It was light, just a firm press of lips on top of his own, but it was enough to make Merlin’s breath come in ragged gasps.

Arthur pulled back, and smiled softly. “I’m glad you decided to come with me.” He breathed.

“So am I.” Merlin responded, biting his lip and looking up at Arthur through his lashes.

After gathering their picnic supplies and strapping it to the horse, they rode home.

_And, as first dates go_ , Merlin thinks. _It wasn’t terrible._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. Okay so this ficlet started out with me wanting to throw the computer and almost crying because it just wasn't working for me. I almost scratched it completely, leaving it at just over 100 words. Horrible, I know.   
> And then, well, I guess inspiration hit? This is my longest one yet, and I hope you enjoy it


End file.
